digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KatnissEverqueen
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Dominimon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ryo205 (talk) 00:06, January 8, 2014 (UTC) "Mythological" A few things: *You only used that rationale for an Abrahamic entity, not any others. *You confused "is part of Christian religion" with "is part of Christian mythologizing, divorced from Scripture, based on purposeful twisting of Scripture (i.e., Ephesians and Colossians are not talking about angels), and not part of the Canon." *Uou misinterpreted "mythology" as "false beliefs" when the actual definition is "The collection of myths of a people, concerning the origin of the people, history, deities, ancestors and heroes," and myth is "A traditional story which embodies a belief regarding some fact or phenomenon of experience, and in which often the forces of nature and of the soul are personified; a sacred narrative regarding a god, a hero, the origin of the world or of a people, etc." *You ignored the very clear notice on the edit page that no changes are to be made to the use of "mythological" without discussion on the talk page, and furthermore reverted another editor when they corrected this. In the future, please do not do these things. 01:48, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :This is my first time editing the Wiki, and I chose the Abrahamic due to my interest therein. :I'm a Roman Catholic, so perhaps that is the problem. The R.C. Church's interpretation of those passages of Scripture is that St. Paul is most certainly talking about angels, as his reference to "heaven"ly and "invisible" would indicate. :I have never encountered that definition, and I apologize if that is the actual definition of mythology. Still, I can't help but think that this Wiki will continue to experience this problem so long as the simpler "traditional" definition of mythology as "false beliefs" is widely held to be true. Could we not choose a less-polarizing term? :I apologize for that as well; I have never needed to use a talk page before and thus am not even sure if this will reach you. I was concerned about encountering spiritual/aspiritual bias and considered that this message might be a part of that. I'm sure you can understand my concern, as your (or perhaps this site's) interpretation of Scripture is in open contradiction to that of the majority of Christianity. KatnissEverqueen (talk) 02:09, January 8, 2014 (UTC) ::A more reliable source: http://www.newadvent.org/cathen/01476d.htm. Importantly: ::::"Though the doctrine it contains regarding the choirs of angels has been received in the Church with extraordinary unanimity, '''no proposition touching the angelic hierarchies is binding on our faith.'". ::As I said the first time, the whole "nine choirs of angels" is a common ''belief in Christianity, but it (and especially its depictions, which Digimon relies upon) are part of the culture, not the Canon or Scripture. It is akin to depicting the Devil as a horned, crimson being. The listing of choirs is something that can be accepted or rejected, without affecting in any way the actual definitive matters of being a Christian or Catholic. So, to be more accurate: the body of practicing Roman Catholics generally agree on the choirs of angels. The Roman Catholic Church, which lays down doctrine, absolutely does not, much less Christianity as a whole. ::As far as the complaint about the term "mythology" -- quite simply, it is the only word that is accurate and informative to the situation (an entity from a culture's body of stories about how the universe works), and for some odd reason, it is only Christian editors (usually unfamiliar with Christian mythology, which is a ) who are oversensitive to it. It's...not a bias problem on the wiki's end. ::That being said, I appreciate your conduct in this discussion, and I hope my response is not interpreted as condemnatory of you. 15:22, January 8, 2014 (UTC) I appreciate your getting back to me, and thus showing me how the Talk page actually works. ;) I do not take your response as condemnatory (so long as you're not suggesting that I am unfamiliar with Christian mythology!) and shall not change the term "mythological" if you believe it important to this Wiki. Personally, I'm not terribly surprised that only Christians take offense when their particular beliefs are perceived as myth, for despite the definition you provided being more appropriate than "legendary", most of the other listed definitions of the "myth" indicate what is deemed a complete fabrication or fallacy. Thus, you are going to continue to offend Christians who visit this Wiki, for the latter definition of mythology seems to be one which is far more frequently-used. I would think it more prudent simply to describe the origins of any particular myth without using that term as such (for thusfar the Digimon entries I have encountered seem a bit sparsely-filled). However, the decision must be yours, for you clearly devote more time and energy to this Wiki than I. ::For what it's worth, I don't think you understand: we don't get Buddhists or Muslims in here complaining about Shakamon or Lampmon using "mythological", but we do get some Christians in here, frequently (and I'm not saying you're one of them), complaining about its use for Digimon who are based on characters from Paradise Lost or the Dictionnaire Infernal; books that are not only solidly in the realm of non-canonical, but are nigh-heretical to boot. The point here is that not only is the wiki being unbiased, but it is even using the sole word which aptly describes the situation without choosing sides, even that of atheism; that a small and vocal subset of Christians decides to take offense at an (inaccurately) percieved slight to their beliefs (while usually misapprehending the actual source of those beliefs as Scriptural rather than mythological or apocryphal), and disrespects the community by ignoring the consensus policies to edit...is not a mark against the wiki. ::In simpler words -- when you look at Dominimon, do you really think that he is depicted based on Catholic doctrine, or is it fairly obvious he is a gross caricature of popular cultural depictions of a Hashmal? 23:58, January 8, 2014 (UTC) I understand that this is an English-language wiki on a Japanese franchise, and that the considerable majority of those who visit it are - if they are in fact religious at all - probably Christian. The very fact that the symptoms you have mentioned continue suggest that there is a problem, but you have already read my suggestions regarding it. As for the Digimon themselves, I could not agree with you more; despite my thinking that Ophanimon would be a pretty cool look for a real Throne, I do understand that - for example - Joan of Arc looked nothing like a Scottish Slave Leia (though she did fight alongside Scots :).KatnissEverqueen (talk) 01:38, January 9, 2014 (UTC)